


垂直下落(哈斯)

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, snarry, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 这是@镜子 太太的文，某些原因从某这里发出。著作权属于@镜子
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 54





	垂直下落(哈斯)

哈利最近总有种拥抱斯内普的冲动。

这种冲动被他驱逐在一个可怜的小角落，暂且不提那个高傲的教授是否会让他抱，连他自己都为这个想法感到震惊。

时至今日，他仍会时不时回忆起那场惨胜的战争，宛如墨一般深沉的天空，倒在血泊中的同伴，奄奄一息的教授，与伏地魔的诅咒。是的，他被诅咒了，这个诅咒虽说不会影响他的日常生活却足以让他痛苦不已。

当他怀着爱意去拥抱所爱之人时，若对方无法怀着与他相同的情感，他就会消失。如同小美人鱼一般，在耀眼的阳光下化为泡沫，歌颂着心爱之人无法听到的爱之歌，凄美又悲哀的爱情故事。

哦 梅林，他可不觉得斯内普会喜欢他。

他抬起眼皮偷偷打量着一旁的斯内普，发现他的前教授有一撮头发俏皮的翘了起来，随着他的动作轻轻晃动着，而他本人似乎没有自觉。

哈利伸出手轻轻碰了一下，试图将这撮头发压回去，还没等他实施这个动作，斯内普便瞪了他一眼，吓得他赶紧将手收回来。

“伟大的救世主，打扰他人用餐可不是个好习惯，还是说你的肌肉已经萎缩到无法控制四肢了？”

哈利的脸色有点发红，发丝柔软的触感让他的指尖有些发麻，说话自然而然没了底气。

“哦教授，你的头发翘起来了，让我情不自禁想按回去。”

斯内普挑眉，如看低能儿般看了会儿哈利，苍白纤细的手指轻触了下自己的头发，他并没有为此感到意外，因为他本身就是个不修边幅的人。

“我想救世主先生应该注意到嘴角的酱汁，而不是像个未满月的孩子一样只对头发一类的感兴趣。”

“是对你感兴趣才对……”

哈利小声嘟囔着，如同泄了气的气球一般戳着盘子里的鹅肝，随意的用纸擦了擦嘴角。

斯内普脸色不悦地瞪了眼年轻人，他隐约听到了哈利在说些对他头发翘起来而在众人面前出丑感兴趣之类的话。

哈利被这一瞪吓得彻底收回了目光，胸腔内的心脏仿佛不要命般剧烈跳动着，握着刀叉的指尖有些发凉，他以为斯内普知晓了他的感情。

***

斯内普用手压着执拗的头发，一番挣扎无果后便打算亲手调制能软化头发的洗发水，他可不想被一个波特指手画脚。

自从那该死的波特做了黑魔法防御课的老师后便莫名其妙的总围在他身边，无论是就餐还是课下的休息时间。无论何时他总能看到一张蠢脸在身旁晃来晃去，脸皮极厚的向他提出一个又一个邀请。

斯内普哼了一声，往坩埚中加入了几种药草，就在他打算将其磨成碎末时他感受到了他人的视线，长年保持的警惕心让他瞬间做出了反应，他突然转身将魔杖指向了门口。

看清了门口的人是谁时，斯内普失望地放下了魔杖，为自己竟然会警惕一个波特感到苦恼。

波特抓狂了，他用脚指头都能猜到斯内普在想什么，他一定在想：啊，原来只是个波特。

“教授，你在做什么呢？”

“如你所见，波特，我在做魔药。现在从我的房间出去，不要打扰我。”

“还有，你早就不必叫我教授了。”

我得把几年来欠下的敬称补上才行，哈利将身子倚靠着门框，目不转睛地看着那位正专心致志调制魔药的年长者。

“是哪种魔药呢？”

“不用你管，现在，出去。”

斯内普的脸色有些不自然，他可不想告诉别人自己在做洗发水，他有义务维护自己不洗头的形象。

***

哈利觉得今天的斯内普很奇怪。首先，他的头发仍然翘着，然后，他的头发今天意外的香，有种特别的玫瑰香。

他望着斯内普，如同几年前那个听课的孩子，将斯内普讲课的内容一一记在本上。

“波特……”

“是？”

“从我的课堂，滚出去！”

斯内普走到哈利面前，恶狠狠的盯着他，一把夺走了哈利手中那本标注着混血王子的魔药书。

“嘿…教授，这里刚好有空位，就当给我补习落下的魔药课了。”

“如果你的脑子没有因为长满了芨芨草而萎缩成芝麻大小的话你就该明白，我的魔药课，不需要超龄且成绩不合格的学生！波特先生，我实在为您逝去的思考能力感到叹息。”

哈利抬手抚上了斯内普的头发，微凉的指尖在柔软的发丝间游走，最终停留在他的唇上。他扯出一个笑容，在年长者的面部表情介于吃惊和气愤时落荒而逃。

“一会儿我会把那本书取回来，教授。”

哦 梅林，他都做了什么！

他竟然差点没控制住欲望拥抱了他的前教授，他不要命了吗！

哈利自暴自弃地坐在自己的办公椅上，看到桌子上堆积如山需要批改的作业叹了口气，他举起手推了下眼镜，嗅到了仍残留着的玫瑰香。

到底是从什么时候开始？

是从冥想盆那里吗？还是说……打从一开始就不由自主去注意那个油腻腻的老蝙蝠了？

该死的，他身上的药草与玫瑰味好香。

不知何时开始，他便会因为那个人的一举一动而心脏躁动不安，经常会与其吵着吵着便落个满面通红落荒而逃的下场。那个人的眼中仿佛有万梦星河，他被吸引到星河彼端，随着四周的星辰一同坠落至他眼底如墨一般的黑暗。

他叹了口气，向那个人认输了，他确实打从入学开始便对那个阴暗神秘的魔药教授起了兴趣。也许是命运使然，他一开始的兴趣逐渐转化成了滔天恨意，却又在最后如梦初醒，翠绿色的眸中只剩浓厚的爱意，歉意与差点失去他的悔恨。

那么……那个人呢？那个人会接受他的感情吗？

哈利揉了揉太阳穴，打算将落在斯内普那里的书拿回来，他必须面对那个人的凝视，对……就是这种感觉，这种让人背后发寒的凝视……嗯？

“教授！你怎么在这里！”

哈利吓得从椅中跳了起来，目光闪躲着不去看门口的那个人。

“波特先生，我想我有为何我的书仍在你那里的知情权，另外停止你那愚蠢可笑的行为，不知情的人会以为你的本体是比猴子还要可笑的生物。”

哈利的脑子昏昏沉沉的，被吓得有点大脑充血，他以为斯内普是在质问今早他所说的那句话。

“你知道的，西弗勒斯，我喜欢你。”

斯内普因哈利喊他教名而皱了皱眉，口中准备好的讽刺却被最后一句话噎得堵在了嘴边。他的嘴半张着，一时竟不知说什么好，最后他露出了冷笑，将哈利的话划分为一个并不可笑的玩笑。

“我是不是应该感谢伟大的救世主对我的怜悯与爱慕？别再捉弄你的老教授了，波特，你的话可笑的像充满谎言的报纸。”

哈利的脸因羞怒红的要命，他的手用力地拍了下办公桌，将其上的书本震得倒了下来。他不顾斯内普的警惕与怒视走到年长者面前，居高临下地看着他。

“我想我在这种事上不会说谎，西弗勒斯。”

“谁给你的允许叫我教名？你真是个狂妄，自大又……”

他后面的话被堵在了嘴里，因为哈利吻上了那张只要张开就停不下喷洒毒液的唇。

哈利轻轻啃咬着对方的唇，不顾人的反抗撬开了他的齿缝，探寻着躲闪着的舌头。二人的舌纠缠在一起，发出色情的水声，哈利品味着当代最伟大的魔药大师的味道，感叹着刀子般的话语竟是从这样柔软的唇中吐出的。

他按住年长者的后颈，不让他逃跑，小心翼翼地避免更多的接触以至于造成拥抱。斯内普闷哼一声，有些不自在的想将对方推开。哈利暂时停止了进攻，给了年长者喘息的时间，而后扫过他的口腔，将那条僵硬的舌含在口中，吞咽着那人嘴角因呼吸不畅流出的津液。

“哼嗯……”

哈利被男人的喘息声弄得心里直痒，就在他打算轻吻年长者的耳垂时，斯内普用不知何时掏出的魔杖给哈利狠狠地来了一记，哈利直接被打飞到了另一边的墙上，他呻吟着坐了起来，舔着唇回忆着口中残留的薄荷味。

他想抱他，该死的梅林，他要控制不住了。

恨恨的擦着嘴角的口水，斯内普苍白的脸上有些发红，眼中的氤氲雾气与红到滴血的耳尖暴露了他此时的状态。被吻得红艳艳的唇一张一合，诉说着主人的不快。

“波特！再有下次，我会把你扔到黑湖里喂章鱼，让你的余生与愚蠢的浮游动物为伴。你觉得很有意思是吗？你与你的父亲一样让人厌恶，自大，愚蠢！你是觉得你父亲对我的羞辱不够多，打算接替他留下的任务？”

“不是的，西弗勒斯，不是的。”

哈利慢慢的走到斯内普身边，生怕他拂袖离去。他不顾对方的挣扎抓住了他苍白瘦弱的手，将其举到唇边，落下一个虔诚的吻。

“与我的父亲无关，我爱你…西弗勒斯，从第一次见你开始，我的目光便再也离不开你了，无论是爱还是恨。”

斯内普少见的沉默了，并未如往常一样嘲讽张口就来。

“小孩子之间的情爱就应该找小孩子，无知又无法对言语负责的年龄是个人类就经历过，不要用你那幼稚的眼光去看我。”

斯内普抿着唇，无视了哈利失落的目光。他并不是他真正想要的，也给不了他什么，一个前食死徒而已，他是个无趣又悲哀的人。

“听着，波特，不要祈求从我这里得到什么，我并不是你真正想要的。不要被年轻妄为冲昏了头脑，比我好得多的人比比皆是，不要误会了，我对你的保护只是因为……”

“只是因为我的母亲。”

哈利捏住斯内普的下巴，逼迫对方直视他的双眼，他的声音有些颤抖，凝视着斯内普的眸中充满了悲伤与愤怒。

“看着我的眼睛，西弗勒斯，我不是我父母的替代品，我就是我。这份对你的爱，是哈利波特的。”

“我早就想拥抱你，但我不能这么做。”

就在斯内普即将陷入那宛如宝石般墨绿色的眼眸时，哈利的最后一句话让他稍微清醒了些，他扯出一个冷笑，嘲讽地从鼻子发出一个气声。

“哼，更过分的事都做了，怎么连一个拥抱都不愿施舍给你可怜的老教授吗？”

“不！不是的！”

哈利痛苦的咬着唇，指尖摩挲着他的前教授微微发肿的唇，他盯着年长者的双眼，任由自己陷入这样一双古井不波的眸。

“我被伏地魔诅咒了，如果我带着爱慕之心拥抱了不爱我的人，我会死。”

斯内普静静地看着哈利，好似再一次看到了几年前那个弱小无助的孩子，而现在这个孩子正发着抖向他诉说着爱意与无助。

他不该将对他父亲的恨意转移到这无辜的孩子身上，他终究只是个孩子。他并不讨厌哈利，但并不意味着就要喜欢他，他对自己的嘴硬程度一清二楚，实际上他早已注意到自己的守护神正慢慢的长出了角，这意味着什么只有他自己心里清楚。

“西弗勒斯，我可以抱你吗？我会……消失吗？”

斯内普叹了口气，打算缴械投降了。

“不会。”

哈利轻轻的抱住了斯内普，双臂逐渐收紧，将年长者整个人拥在怀中，贪婪的嗅着他身上再熟悉不过的草药香。

他没有消失，诅咒没有奏效。

哈利的嘴角忍不住上扬，露出了一个在斯内普眼里是如此愚蠢至极的笑容。他能听到对方胸膛中传递过来的心跳声，对方的体温隔着衣服都能清晰的感受到。

“我爱你，西弗勒斯，明天也是，以后也是。”

“闭嘴。”

“我可以亲你吗？”

“随你便。”

“我们可以○○吗？”

“随……等等，给我停下，统统石化！”

魔杖所发出的奇异光芒，被哈利轻而易举的挡下了。

“对不起，西弗勒斯……除你武器！”

哈利时常会有拥抱斯内普的冲动，现在他再也不需抑制这份冲动。从今往后，无论黑暗还是黎明，他都能与爱人尽情拥抱，亲吻，彼此珍惜。

曾经忽视甚至摒弃的光芒，在他的心脏中有力的跳动着。二人彼此相拥，垂直下落，穿过花瓣的缝隙，穿过银河的星辰，穿过彼此的梦，坠落至心底的爱之海。


End file.
